Lab Rats: The Fifth Bionic
by Avia-Sun
Summary: What if there was a fifth bionic? What will happen when she finds her long-lost dad? Staged before Daniel comes, but after the Bionic Rebellion. Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.
1. Chapter 1

_"Hey, Ali?"_

 _"Yes, Dad?"_

 _"I have to go somewhere for a couple days."_

 _"Where are you going? Can I come?"_

 _"No, I'm sorry Ali. You can't come."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because; you will understand soon. I can't tell you where I'm going because it's a secret."_

 _"What did you do now?"_

 _"It wasn't me this time! I will explain when I come back. Don't get into trouble."_

 _"I don't want you to leave. I don't want to be alone."_

 _"Don't worry. I will be back before you know it. I love you."_

 _"I love you too, Daddy."_

 _"Bye."_

 _"Bye."_

 _Two years later..._

Ali's P.O.V.

It's been two years since I have seen my dad. I miss him so much. I've been homeschooled my whole life, because I'm bionic. I have: super smarts, a forcefield, molecular kinesis, super senses, a lot of apps, laser bow, and my personal favorite, ribbons. Anyway, I finally have saved up enough money to go find him. I've traced him to a spot in the middle of the ocean. How he got there, I have no idea. I packed my few belongings in a backpack and headed out. Ever since my house blew up about two and a half years ago, I've been living in a trailer at a trailer park. I used to live here with my dad, who is the only family I have, until he disappeared.

I passed a television store on my way to the dock to buy or borrow a boat. I heard, with my super hearing, about some bionic academy. I froze and turned to look at the TV. _"That's right folks. There is a bionic academy in the middle of the ocean. Donald Davenport of Davenport Industries says, 'Our job here at the Davenport Bionic Academy is to train bionic super-humans into bionic heroes. My three bionic kids and I are the mentors at the academy.' Donald Davenport used to live in Mission Creek with his wife, step-son, his three kids, and his brother, Douglas Davenport, who used to run Davenport Industries with his older brother. I've been Tasha Davenport reporting live."_

I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. He lied to me! He went away to that bionic academy and didn't want me. He doesn't want me. He always told me that he would never leave me...but he did. I fought back tears and walked to the docks.

I was going to teach him a lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

Chase's P.O.V.

When I woke up this morning, I had a feeling something either horrible or wonderful was going to happen today. Hopefully something wonderful. Anyway, I stepped out of my capsule and into Adam's 'good morning throw'.

"Adam! Put me DOWN!"

"Okay."

He proceeded to throw me across the room. I hit the wall with a hurtful thud. I got up, brushed myself off, and got into my fighting stance. Before I could do anything, Bree came out of her capsule glaring daggers.

"I WAS SLEEPING! YOU STUPID BOYS GET DRESSED BEFORE I GET ANGRY!"

Totally feeling the love. We got changed with Bree still fuming and headed to the training room.

After the last class of the day was over, we heard the Hydro-Loop come. We went expecting anyone. Were we? A girl around my age came out and looked around. She was wearing a blue T-shirt, some jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. She had medium-length blonde hair and blue eyes. Slung over her back was a backpack. She seemed to be looking for something. She looked familiar somehow.

"Who are you?" Adam asked.

"What are you doing here?" Bree questioned.

"How may we help you?" I said, glaring at my siblings.

"I'm looking for Douglas Davenport. Have you seen him?" She asked.

"Why do you need him?"

"That's my problem, not yours."

"We need to know why you need him." I pushed.

"Fine." She sighed.

"He needs to pay."


	3. Chapter 3

Adam's P.O.V.

"Oh! He owes you money. That makes sense." I said convinced.

For some reason she looked at me funny and then turned to Chase.

"I need to see him."

"You can't. He's not here" Bree said boldly.

She looked disappointed, then confused, and then annoyed.

"Then I need to speak to Donald Davenport."

"He's not here either." I said smiling. That was something I knew.

Now she looked really annoyed.

"What about his three kids?"

"Oh, thats us." Chase finally said.

"Let me introduce ourselves, I'm Adam. This is Bree and thats our little sister Chase."

"Really?!" Our little sister said.

"Um, okay. Who's the leader?"

"I am." Chase exclaimed.

"Can you tell Douglas Davenport that I was here, please?"

"Sure. May I ask your name?" I said politely.

"He'll know."

She got into the Hydro-Loop and sped off before we could do anything. Douglas then walked into the room. We all looked at him.

"What?"

"Douglas, there was a girl looking for you. She just left."

"Really?!" He looked happy, but then he seemed to remember something and he then looked sad.

"Why would anyone look for me?"

"I don't know."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"We thought you were back on the mainland."

"Oh, okay." Douglas sighed. "I'll be in the weapons area if you need me."

"Douglas seems sad. What should we do?" Bree asked.

"We should find that girl and bring her back here." Chase replied.

"Yay! Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4

Bree's P.O.V.

It's been a week since the girl left and we still haven't found her. I've been over the world about three times and not once have I seen anyone even remotely like her. I wonder how Douglas knows her and why was he so sad when we mentioned her? Anyway, I just finished my fourth time around the world and I am exhausted. I ran into the mentor's room where Adam and Chase were waiting for me.

"Did you find her?" Chase asked.

"No." I breathed.

"Ugh! Where could she be?" Chase exclaimed.

"Are you talking about Chase's future girlfriend?"

Leo had just come in and was smirking. I looked around before pulling him in the room.

"What ever you do, you can't tell Douglas. Okay?" I said firmly.

"Why? Are you finally getting him a girlfriend?" Leo asked.

"Eww. No." I exclaimed.

"There's this girl around my age who was here. She wanted to see Douglas. He wasn't there at the time so she left. We told Douglas and he seemed sad. So we're looking for her to bring her back here." Chase explained.

"Oh! Thats why he didn't do anything when I pranked him." Leo said knowingly.

"What kind of prank was it?" Adam suddenly looked interested.

"Never mind that! We have to keep looking." I sighed.

Chase's face lit up like it does when he's thought of something. He rushed over to the cyber desk in the main room and started typing furiously. He finished and something appeared on the screen. It was the world's security cameras!

"Great idea Chase!" I exclaimed.

"Thanks! I should hopefully find her now on the cameras. I installed my memory data of her in the system so it should find her within the next five minutes." He replied.

"You couldn't have done this before I ran around the world FOUR TIMES!" I raised my voice.

"I DIDN'T THINK OF IT! SORRY!" He yelled.

"Hey what's going on in here!" Douglas entered looking annoyed. "I was working on opening this pickle jar! Hey Leo, can you help me?"

He handed Leo the jar for him to open and turned around to look at the screen.

"What is this?" He asked confused.

"You were sad and it was making us feel bad so we decided to find that girl for you. I ran around the world several times trying to find her, but we still couldn't find her. Then Chase had the idea of using the security cameras around the world to try and find her. Then you walked in and here we are." I said quickly.

"Can say that again, but much slower." He asked.

I sighed and repeated it again. His face lit up then fell almost immediately. Before anyone could say anything we heard a ding and she appeared on screen. She was at a run-down trailer park and she was sitting near one of the older looking ones.

"THAT'S HER!" Douglas screamed.

Chase grabbed his ears and grimaced in pain. Douglas thanked us and ran for the Hydro-Loop. I ran in front of him and stopped him.

"Oh no you don't mister. You are going to tell us who she is and why she's important to you." I said firmly.

"Douglas couldn't say anything except, "She's alive! Ali's alive!"

His mumbling was interrupted by a evil laugh followed by a scream. We all looked at the screen. Unless my eyes deceive me, Krane was on the screen and was kidnapping the girl Douglas called Ali!


	5. Chapter 5

Leo's P.O.V.

We were all in shock at what we just witnessed. Douglas was on the floor rocking back and forth holding his knees. Adam and Chase had taken the pickle jar and were taking turns sipping the sour juice. Bree was staring at the screen blankly. I was stuck in a silent scream.

"Krane's alive?!" I finally said.

Everyone snapped into mission mode, except Douglas. He just moaned and muttered something about 'losing her again'. Chase punched something into the cyber desk then we all went to get our mission suits on. Douglas was waiting for us. He looked like he had been broken inside, then hastily mended and broken again.

"Hurry!" He called.

We arrived at the trailer park where the girl had been kidnapped. We went up to her trailer. Douglas took a key out of his pocket and opened the door.

"How did you get that key?" Bree asked.

"I used to live here." Douglas replied.

"What?!" We all exclaimed.

He waved us off and we headed inside. Inside there were pictures of the girl and Douglas, there were his style of clothes in the closet, and there was even some jewelry that looked like his. When we went into the bedroom there was a faint blue glow coming from underneath the bed. We lifted the bed up and laying there, on it's side, was a capsule. We looked at Douglas who was sitting on the couch looking at the pictures.

"Explain." I firmly said.

"Fine." He motioned for us to sit, which we did. "This girl," he said as he pointed to a picture of her. "Is my daughter, Ali."

"WHAT?!" Chase exclaimed.

"I have a sister?!" Bree said excitedly.

"What are we talking about?" Adam said blankly.

"Why doesn't she look like you guys?" I asked.

"She takes after her mother." He replied.

"What happened?" Chase pushed.

"Ali is Chase's twin. She's also bionic. She has most of Chase's abilities. We moved here after you guys blew up my house. About six months later, I left her alone so I could try to get Chase on my side. I was going to come back to her with you. That was my plan, until you ruined it! You froze me and after Krane rescued me, I couldn't sneak away. I didn't want Krane to hurt her. Somehow he found out and told me later he did me a favor. He told me he killed Ali. That's when I came to you guys. After Krane was defeated, I went back to this trailer. She wasn't here. Then you said some girl was looking for me and I got my hopes up. Then you found her and I was so happy. Then Krane had to take her away from me again. We have to find her"

He started to choke up just thinking about her. I felt so bad. Why didn't we make Ali stay at the academy until we found Douglas? Then this would have never happened. We have to find her. We just have to.


	6. Chapter 6

Ali's P.O.V.

I woke up in a cold metal room. The creepy man who kidnapped me was sitting in front of me. I looked down and saw that I was tie to a chair. There were bionic disrupting handcuffs on my wrists. I realized that the same man sitting in front of me was the guy who had been stalking me six months ago, until he disappeared. I had left my home and hid in a hotel posed as a maid for a while. After he left and I could go back to my trailer, I vowed never to clean someone else's toilet. People are disgusting! Anyway, the man laughed and spoke,

"You're awake."

"What do you want with me?" I asked trying to sound tougher than I looked. I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I screamed. "What did you do to me?"

"I implanted in your bionic chip the Triton App." He replied.

"You know?!" I was surprised.

"Of course, of course. I know all about you, Ali Davenport. Daughter of Douglas Davenport. Sister of..." He was interrupted by my audible gasp.

"I'm a sister?!" I said shocked.

"Oh! You didn't know? Well, I won't ruin the surprise then." He laughed. "I will repeat myself. I implanted in your chip the Triton App."

"My dad told me about that. He told me that he was going to use it for evil before he turned good again." I said shakily.

"Now I will control you and through you, bring down Adam, Bree, and Chase." He smiled evilly.

"Why?" I asked curiously. "They seem like nice people."

"You've haven't met them I see." He smiled again. He sent and electric shock throughout my body.

"Who are you?" I asked gasping for breath as the Triton App turned on.

"I'm Victor Krane."

That was the last I remember before I slipped into darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

Chase's P.O.V.

"Ah!" I gasped.

"What is it?" Douglas asked anxiously.

"I just got a sharp pain in my neck! Last time that happened, I had the Triton App..." I looked up to my siblings and Douglas in shock. "You don't think..."

"Bree! Quick! Get us back to the island!" Douglas shouted.

We arrived at the island and Bree put a pair of bionic disrupting handcuffs on me. Douglas did a test and sighed in relief.

"You don't have the Triton App, Chase." He confirmed.

"Good. What was that then?" I asked.

"Hmm..." He was running his hand through his hair like he does when he's thinking hard. "I want to run some tests."

After about half an hour, Douglas exclaimed, "Aha!"

Startled I fell from the chair I was sitting on.

"What did you find?" I asked getting up.

"I found out that Ali has the Triton App." Douglas said proudly.

"How did you find that out?" I said curiously.

"You are her twin and you felt like you just got the Triton App. You must have a special bond with her. I ran a test on your chip to find where the signal came from. It's in the sewers." Douglas explained.

"Eww, the sewers?!" Bree said obviously disgusted.

"Cool!" Adam squealed.

"But. But. But, my Leo glow!" Leo looked like he was about to cry.

"Come on!" Douglas exclaimed.

"Um, guys?" I said slowly.

"What, Chase?" Douglas sighed.

"Forgetting something?" I said putting my still cuffed hands up.


	8. Chapter 8

Bree's P.O.V.

After we took off Chase's cuffs, I super-sped us to the entrance to the sewers.

"Eww. Do we have to go in there? It will take forever to find her in there." I whined.

"Bree's right." Leo said thoughtfully. "It will take forever to find Ali in the miles of sewers."

"I'll do a scan for her." Chase put his fingers to his temple and slowly looked around. "There." He pointed to the nastiest part of the sewer. "She's that way."

We started walking that way. I wish I had Chase's levitation ability. Then I wouldn't have to walk through this muck. A rat ran past and I squealed loudly. Everyone shushed me and Chase used his bionic hearing to listen for any noises. He shook his head and we continued. Finally, after about an hour, we came to a door. Chase scanned the inside first, then pushed open the door, and went in. The rest of us followed. Krane was standing there, looking at us and laughing, with Ali behind him.

"Krane, don't do this. Take me instead." Douglas pleaded.

"Now what fun would that be?" He smiled evilly. "I would rather see you suffer."

He turned to Ali and barked out a command, "Destroy them!"

Ali turned to us with glowing green eyes. She put out her hand and swiped it up. We all flew up and hit the ceiling. We came down with a heavy 'thud'. I super-sped towards her and kicked her legs from underneath her. Adam shot lasers at her and Leo shot energy out of his hand at her. Chase rushed forward and held out his laser bo. She held out her fist and an exact replica of Chase's laser bo appeared. Ali held it out in front of her and put both hands on it. It broke in two, then they shrank into daggers. She flipped them so they were backwards in her hands. Chase was so surprised that his laser be flickered out. She stabbed him with one of the daggers and he fell. She proceeded to stab the rest of us. We all fell to the ground, except Douglas. We were only stunned, though, so we could watch the whole thing.

Then Douglas did something no one was expecting...he started to sing.


	9. Chapter 9

Ali's P.O.V.

I tried to fight it. I tried so hard, but I lost. I was in the Triton App. It was just a black pit with nothing in it. Suddenly I saw a light, I started to run and run. Then I heard something I haven't heard in two years.

 _"When your sky is cold and lonely_

 _And your heart is filled with fear_

 _I will wrap my arms around you_

 _Know that I am here_

 _And I will keep you safe and sound_

 _Through the darkness that surrounds..."_

It was my daddy's voice. He used to sing this lullaby to me when I couldn't sleep at night. I ran faster.

 _"I will never leave you_

 _Nor forsake you_

 _Know that I am with you_

 _You will never be alone..."_

I started to slow down. Why did he leave me? Didn't he love me?

 _"When your way is bright and glowing_

 _And your soul knows no despair_

 _Can you hear me, singing with you?_

 _In your triumph I will share_

 _For I am watching over you_

 _And I rejoice in all you do..."_

I started to pick up speed even though I didn't want to.

 _"I will never leave you_

 _Nor forsake you_

 _Know that I am with you_

 _You will never be alone..."_

I was struggling back tears as I ran willingly towards him. the light was getting bigger.

 _"So remember, never doubt this_

 _Hold it tightly in your heart_

 _I'm forever always with you_

 _I will be right where you are..."_

The light was getting bigger and wider until I was almost through it.

 _"I will never leave you_

 _Nor forsake you_

 _Know that I am with you..."_

At this point he started crying and couldn't finish the song. I burst through and finished it for him.

"You will never be alone."


	10. Chapter 10

Chase's P.O.V.

We watched quietly as Ali's eyes turned normal and she finished the song. They just started hugging and crying. I lifted my hand up to scratch my nose. Wait, I wasn't stunned anymore! I got up and noticed the others were doing the same. We leaned against the wall, waiting. After awhile Ali pulled away from there hug and asked Douglas,

"Why didn't you come back to me?"

Douglas then explained all that had happened, every now and then bursting into tears.

"Too bad Krane didn't stay around to see this." Adam broke the silence.

"What?!" Leo said jumping up.

We all jumped up with him. I scanned the whole sewer system, but he was nowhere to be found. Suddenly a hand clamped over my mouth.

"Mmm!" I cried out.

Before anyone could do anything Krane stepped out of the shadows, where he had geo-leaped behind me. I was still being suffocated and was seeing stars. Then the last person I expected to stand up did.

"Let him go." Ali said with deathly seriousness.

"Never!" Krane snarled.

Ali thrust out her hand and a jewel came out of it. Krane laughed, but stopped short when the jewel went and flew into his chest, knocking him backwards. I slipped from his grasp and ran over to my siblings. The jewel on Krane's chest sprouted out ribbons; no, living red tendrils of anger. They circled him and turned him into a mummy. Ali put her hand down and the only part of Krane we could see was his mouth and nose. We all looked at Ali.

"Radium, Iodine, Bromine, Bismuth, Osmium, Neptunium, Scandium. Ribbons." She said before passing out.

Once we got back to the island and put Ali in the infirmary, Douglas explained the 'Ribbons'.

"Ali has a special bionic power nicknamed 'ribbons'. They appear in different shades of blue unless her mood changes drastically. Then it changes color with her mood. They appear as little jewels until activated, then they do whatever she wants them to do. When she loses control they break apart into millions of tendrils that try to protect her at all costs."

"What about the laser bo trick?" I asked eager to learn how to do it.

"If you concentrate hard enough your laser bo can take any shape it wants." Douglas explained.

I was literally jumping up and down in excitement when Ali walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Douglas asked quietly.

"Other than being forced to hurt my family, I'm fine." She said with a nervous laugh.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? WHO'S SHE? WHY ARE YOU IN YOUR MISSION SUITS?" A voice behind us bellowed. Ali and I covered our ears. Mr. Davenport was standing behind us glaring daggers. Oops. We made him sit down and explained everything.

The End


End file.
